ADN Juvenil
by Music Gianval
Summary: ¿Quien diría que un mechón de pelo y un poquito de sangre pueden darte a otro ser humano en tú vida?
1. Chapter 1

ADN Juvenil

Summary: ¿Quien diría que un mechón de pelo y un poquito de sangre pueden darte a otro ser humano en tú vida?

**Chapter 1 Un plan en proceso.**

Una tarde en el refugio...

-Que parte de "No quiero que me des un pastelito de insecto" no entendiste?- Regañó Trixie al topoide, quien tenía la bandeja llena esos pastelitos de insecto.

-La parte en la que no me dices el porque no los quieres. Solo miralos, se ven tan...

-Repugnantes.- Dijo Kord quien también estaba en la cocina.

-Asquerosos.- Agregó Eli.

-Y para nada apetitosos.- Terminó Trixie caminando hacia el refrigerador.- ¿Ya sabes el porque?

-Creo que si... Bueno, ¡MÁS PARA MIII!- Gritó corriendo a su habitación con la bandeja.

-Agh.- Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo mientras se sentaban en el sillón.

-No se ustedes, pero yo me iré a bañar.- Trixie se fue hacer lo que dijo.

-Yo iré a practicar.- Dijo Eli saliendo con sus babosas al patio trasero.

-Y yo... a aburrirme...-concluyó el troll algo deprimido.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¡Morris!- Llamó el doctor Blakk desde su oficina.

-Si, señor.- Respondió entrando a su oficina.

-Estaba pensando un plan para detener a la banda de Shane.- Dijo con una sonrisa malvada.- Quiero que traigas a los guardias más sigilosos y escurridizos que tengas, y los traigas para acá. Pero no traigas a C.C, el no es para nada silencioso.

-Ok, señor.- Morris se retiró y trajo a los guardias con las mismas cualidades que dijo Blakk.

-Muy bien. Quiero que espíen a la banda de Shane, pero principalmente a los dos jovenes humanos que ahí habitan, y cuando se les presente la oportunidad, toman un mechón de pelo de la chica pelirroja y un poco de sangre del chico Shane y me los traigan.

-¿Para que quiere eso?- Preguntó uno de los guardias lenvantado la mano.

-¡Callate!- Gritó disparandole una babosa carnero malvada.- No pregunten nada. Muy bien, este es el plan...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Trixie estaba saliendo de la ducha con una toalla puesta, empezó a buscar un poco de ropa, cuando vió que alguien trata de abrir la puerta.

-¡No! ¡Espera un momento!- Ella se colocó una bata blanca y abrió la puerta.- ¿Que pasó?

-Es que...- Eli la vió de arriba a abajo y no pudo creer que ella fuera tan linda cuando tenía el cabello suelto y además empapado.- O-por-dios.

-¿Que? ¿Te pasa algo?

-S-solo pregunt-taba si quer-rías ir a...-El se quedó callado por unos minutos viendo a Trixie mientras ella solo se quedó viendolo extrañada.

-¡Ir a donde! ¡Me dejaste en suspenso!- Se quejó ella agitando a su amigo.- Hay, olvidalo.- Ella cerró la puerta.

-¡Hay! ¿Que iba a hacer?- se preguntó Eli tocando otra vez la puerta.

-¿Que?- Trixie volvió a abrir la puerta.- Dilo y rápido.

-Y-yo... ¿me preguntaba si quería hacer un picnic conmigo?

-¡Hay, claro! ¡Ya le avisastes a los chicos?

-N-no, solo s-somos tú y y-yo.

-A, ok... solo deja que me peine y me recoja el cabello...

-¡NO! -Gritó el ojiazul sobresaltando a la pelirroja.- Digo. No...

-Jeje, ok. Cabello suelto entonces...

Luego del picnic, los dos quedaron muy cansados. El refugio estaba solo y lo único que hicieron al llegar fue tirarse en el mueble más grande, y como no estaban los chicos para molestar... nada les impedía dormir acurrucaditos. Sin embargo, aunque pensaban que nadie los veía... no sabían que en realidad, ellos estaban siendo vistos por más de un par de ojos...

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Yo se que Blakk ya no esta en la trama, pero lo necesitaba para que creara el plan que quiere llevar a cabo. Aún así, es el primer y ultimo fic que escribo teniendo al Dr. Blakk de malvado ¿ok?**

**Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 ADN vital.**

-¿Estan listos?- Susurró uno de los 5 guardias que espíaban el refugio.

-Si.

-Entonces, ¿que esperamos?- Ellos bajaron del techo entrando por una de las ventanas que quedaron abiertas. Empezaron a revisar por todos los cuartos.

-¡Puaj!- Se quejó uno de los guardias saliendo del cuarto de Pronto.- No entren ahí.- Advirtió con el seño fruncido.

-¡Hey! ¡Chicos, creo que son ellos!- Todos fueron a la sala donde estaba el guardia, el cual estaba al frente de los dos chicos adolescentes.- El jefe dijo que eran amigos, no pareja.

-¡Eso no importa! Ella es pelirroja y el se parece a Will Shane, así que de seguro son los que el jefe busca.- Todos asintieron. Uno sacó una pinza y una bolsa, le arrancó un pequeño mechón a la chica y salió del refugio. El otro, agarró una vacuna y pincho el brazo del chico, este empezó a moverse haciendo que Trixie también se agitara. El guardia metió la sangre en un pequeño envase y se fue corriendo lejos de allí.

-Eso estuvo cerca.- Todos los guardias se fueron del refugio a entregarle las muestras de ADN a su jefe.

-Mmm.- Trixie abrió los ojos, pero se dió cuenta de que no estaba exactamente en su habitación.- ¿Que?- Ella se paró de repente viendo al Shane dormir.- ¡Hay, que tierno!

-Mmm. Hey, Trixie.- Eli ya se había despertado.-¡Que linda!- Exclamó el peliazul viendo a Trixie con su pelo suelto.

-G-gracias... ¡Hay, por dios!- La pelirroja notó que a su compañero de sueño le sangraba un poquito el brazo.- ¿Que fue lo que te pasó, Eli?

-¿Que?- El vió su brazo.- ¡Hay, mamá!

-Voy a traer una curita.- Ella se fue, y volvió con una bandita, pero esta era de princesa.

-¡No! No voy a utilizar esa bandita.- Dijo retrocediendo.

-Lo siento, pero era la última que había. Así, que no va haber guerra ¿ok?

-Pero es que... hay, olvidalo.- Ella le pegó la curita encima de la herida y empezó a reirse un poco.- ¿Que? Se ve tan mal...

-N-no.- Trixie trató de controlarse respirando hondo, pero luego se le vino algo a la mente.- ¡Espera! ¿Por que estabamos durmiendo juntos?

-No lo se. Pero me quedaré aqui el resto de la noche.- Dijo acostándose en el mueble.

-Si no te molesta... yo también.- Eli asintió y ella se recostó del pecho del peliazul.- Esto no te molesta ¿verdad?- Preguntó apegándose más a el.

-Para nada.- Allí se durmieron de inmediato.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¡Perfecto!- Gritó Blakk al tener las dos muestras de ADN- Ustedes últimamente me han servido de algo. Ahora, ¡retirense!

-¡Oh! Señor.- Llamó uno de los guardias quedándose mientras los demás de iban.

-¿Si?

-Dijo que los dos chicos NO eran pareja.

-Aja, ¿y...?

-Que los ví a los dos acurrucados en el mueble durmiendo.

-A si... es que ellos, en ocaciones, suelen comportarse como más que solo amigos.

-Ok, gracias y adios.- Se despidió saliendo de la oficina.

-¡QUUENTIIIN!- Gritó Blakk, el cientifíco se presentó rapidamente.

-¿Si? Diga.

-¿Ya esta lista?

-Sip.- Ellos salieron a el laboratorio y al entrar vieron una gran maquina con una superficie plana y en los costados tenía dos envaces.- Coloque las muestras de ADN, cada una en un frasco.

-Muy bien.- Blakk hizo lo que dijo el chico.- ¡Ahora! ¡Enciendela!

-Ok.- Quentin la encendió y unos rayos empezaron a salir encima de la superficie de la maquina.

-¡Esta funcionando!- Gritó Blakk con una gran sonrisa. Pero luego empezó a notarse una silueta femenina; no era muy grande.- ¡Coloca una toalla!- El cientifíco colocó una toalla encima de la superficie. Los rayos comenzaron a desaparecer, mostrando a una niña de unos 13 años aproximadamente. Tenía los ojos color agua y el pelo hasta media espalda color morado.-Quentin, te presento a Elixie Shane.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**O.O Elixie Shane! Por que será que se llama así?**

**Por cierto, actualizé rápido porque me iré, por no se cuanto tiempo, a la casa de mi abue, donde NO hay internet. Así que subiré el próximo cap... el fin de semana.**

**Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Elixie Shane**

-¿Ah? ¿Que es este lugar?- Preguntó la niña, acomodándose la toalla.

-Wow, señor.- Exclamó Quentin, viéndola detalladamente.- Ella es la mezcla de Eli y Trixie.

-Es porque, técnicamente, ellos son sus padres.

-¿Padres? ¿Yo tengo padres?- La niña intento bajarse de la máquina, pero Blakk la ayudó para que no se cayera.

-Si. Ellos son amigos y adolescentes.- Explicó Quentin, mientras Blakk bajaba a la niña.

-Pero... no lo entiendo. ¿Como se llaman?

-Eli y Trixie. Tú, eres Elixie.- Siguió explicando el científico, arreglando un poco su laboratorio.

-Si... Y como veras, no tienes ombligo.- Elixie se iba a quitar la toalla, cuando Blakk la detuvo.- No. Mejor ve a tú nueva habitación, allí de seguro hay ropa que te quedará y una foto de tus padres.

-Ok.- Ella se fue a su habitación. Allí había un escritorio con su mesa auxiliar y la cama al lado; de un lado de la habitación había un escaparate, un mueble individual y una puerta que parecía ser el baño. La niña se sentó en el escritorio y vio la hora que era.- Wow, 4:43. Eso si que es parto temprano.- Ella observó la foto que estaba encima de la mesa auxiliar: Era de Eli abrazando a Trixie.- ¿Ellos son mis padres? ¡Que jóvenes! Y ¿además son amigos? Eso no lo vi venir.- Elixie se paró y se fue a cambiar.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿Cuando fue que se durmieron aquí?- Preguntó Kord agitando a Trixie y Pronto a Eli.

-No lo sé. Le preguntamos cuando despierten.- Pronto comenzó a agitarlo más.

-¡Cuidado, Pronto! Él ya parece una licuadora.

-¡Claro que no!- Como Eli se estaba moviendo, Trixie también lo hacía.- Él ya es un hombre, así que de seguro tiene el sueño pesado.

-Como digas... pero, Trix se pondrá molesta ¿Sabes?

-¿Por que?- Preguntó, dejando de mover a Eli.

-Porque a ella no le gusta que la despierten

-¿Y? Tú eres él que la está despertando; no yo.- Se justificó, volviendo a lo suyo, a lo que el chico despierta.

-¿Chicos? ¿Que hacen aquí?- Preguntó el muchacho, tratando sentarse sin despertar a Trixie

-Despertandote a ti y a tu novia.- Dijo Pronto. Pero luego, vio la curita que el peliazul tenía puesta, a lo que no tardó en estallar en risas.

-1) No es mi novia y 2) ¿Por que te ríes?

-Mirate, jajaja el brazo, amigo.- Señaló Kord, también entre risas.

-Si, si. Tengo una princesa ¿problema?

-Jajaja. N-no, su majestad, jajaja.- Dijo Kord, caminando hacia el garaje con Pronto.

-Lunáticos.- Susurró Eli, dirigiendose a la cocina, pero sin antes darle un beso a Trixie en su frente.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Elixie ya se había vestido y se había recogido una cola de caballo. (imaginenla con la ropa que quieran) Salió de su habitación a la oficina de Blakk, pero chocó con alguien en el camino.

-¡Hey! ¡Cuidado por donde caminas, torpe!- Gritó la niña, parándose.

-¡Hay! Una niñita.- Dijo con burla Twist, quien casualmente pasaba por ahí.

-¿Quien eres?- Preguntó la niña, viendo al rubio con curiosidad.

-Twist; mano derecha del Doctor Blakk.

-¿Hablas del señor Hulk?- El chico rió ante tal comentario mientras asentía.- Ok.

-Y tú, me pareces familiar... ¿Como te llamas?-Interrogó, viendola detenidamente de arriba a abajo, ya que él creyó verla antes

-Soy Elixie Shane.- El ojiagua, la escuchar aquello, abrió los ojos como platos.

-Y-y... tus padres ¿Como se llaman?- Volvió a perguntar, tratando de sonar normal.

-Creo que Emilio... y Trina.- Trató de recordar. Aunque esos no eran sus nombres, Twist sabía de quienes hablaba ella, a lo que sonrió.

-Ok... Bueno, iré a entrenar un poco. ¿Vienes?- Ofreció.

-Claro.- Dicho eso, caminaron hacia el campo de entrenamiento.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Bueno, le tengo una pregunta a AnonimusFem: ¡¿Como sabías que vendría a continuación, si este fic esta escrito desde el 23 de agosto del 2014? **

**Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Mis padres!**

Twist y Elixie caminaron hasta el campo de entrenamiento. Allí estaban Blakk, Morris, C.C, Quentin, el Diablos Nachos y otros secuaces.

-¡Hey, señor Hulk!- Gritó la peli morada, alzando la mano para que Blakk la viera. Para la suerte de ella, si lo hizo.

-Dr. Blakk para ti, jovencita- Dijo blakk, caminando hacia ella- ¡Hey, Twist!- Exclamó al ver al rubio.

-Hola, señor. Es que la encontré en los pasillos.- Mencionó el chico. Él le hizo una seña a Blakk para que hablaran a solas.

-Espera aquí, jovencita- dijo, caminando un poco lejos de donde estaban con su aprendiz.- ¿Qué sucede?

-¿A qué se debe debe esto, Blakk?- Preguntó el joven cómo si él fuera el jefe.- ¿Cuál es tu plan?

-Es colocar a esa niña en contra de sus padres…

-¿Hablas de Eli y Trixie? ¿Desde cuándo ellos tienen hijos?- Interrumpió.

-¡No! Esa niña es genética. Pero, como es la mezcla de ADN de esos dos, entonces significa que ella puede ser mejor que ellos.

-Aaaaah. Cómo ella es la mezcla de sus talentos, ¡Unidos son más poderosos!

-¡Exacto! Ahora, enséñale a utilizar esta lanzadora.- dijo dándole una pequeña lanzadora con pequeños diamantes por los costados y colores como el violeta y el vinotinto.

-Ok, señor – Twist se fue a donde la niña, entregándole la lanzadora con un par de babosas malvadas.- ¿Sabes cómo lanzar babosas? Porque si no, déjame decirte que soy pésimo maestro: ¡No tengo paciencia!

-Creo que sé cómo se hace…- Ella colocó a una de las babosas en sus tubos y disparó, a lo que se transforma.- ¡ja! Nada mal… ¿No crees?

-Sip. Creo que puedes batirte a duelo.

-En ese caso… ¡prepárate para perder!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Trixie ya había despertado, así que todos se reunieron en la sala, ideando una idea sabotear a Blakk y a sus secuaces. Burpy y Jouls ayudaban con la maqueta modelo, haciendo todos los movimientos que tenían que hacer cuándo estuvieran en los cuarteles.

-…y así obtendremos el agua oscura.- Terminó de decir Eli guardando el mapa.- ¿Alguna duda?- todos levantaron la mano.- Que no sea sobre si mi plan va a fracasar…- Ahí todos las bajaron.- en ese caso, ¡A sabotear!- ese comentario les extrañó a toda la banda, pero les restaron importancia, subieron a sus mecas y partieron hacia los cuarteles del Dr. Blakk

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¡…Y así les gano el duelo!- Gritó una victoriosa Elixie, mientras Blakk aplaudía feliz de que esa niña tuviera el mismo talento que sus padres, solo que mejorado.

-¿Cómo es que esa niña puede ganarnos?- Preguntó Twist, cabizbajo, mientras se paraba, al igual que los demás secuaces.

-Bueno, soy la hija de dos grandes lanzadores, ¿Qué esperaban? ¿Un fracaso? ¡Pues les informo que no lo soy!- Exclamó, dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba Blakk.- ¿Y? ¿Cómo lo hice?

-¡Excelente, mi niña!- comentó, subiéndola a sus hombros.- Creo que mereces una recompensa.

-¿En serio? ¿Cuál? ¿Una Tablet?- Preguntó, emocionada.

-No. La verdad sobre tus padres.

-¿Hablas de Eduardo y teresa? ¿Qué hay con ellos?

-Bueno… vamos a un lugar más privado ¿Quieres?- sugirió, llevándola a su habitación. Allí, le dijo mentiras- horribles y crueles- sobre Eli y Trixie, haciendo que Elixie les guardara rencor y odio, pero a la vez se sintió herida; aunque no los hubiera visto jamás, ellos eran sus padres.

-¿Eso es verdad?- Preguntó con cara de enojo, al tiempo que apretaba sus puños.

-Cada detalle.- ella bajó la cabeza.- lo siento tanto, pequeña…

-¡LA BANDA DE SHANE!- Gritó unos de los guardias desde afuera. Elixie y blakk salieron hacia el campo de entrenamiento. Allí se encontraban lo cuatro chicos disparando babosas, así que Elixie buscó entre ellos a sus padres, a los cuales divisó no muy lejos de ahí, así que se acercó lo suficiente como para que la escucharan.

-¿Mamá? ¿Papá?- Eli y Trixie voltearon.- ¿Ustedes son mis padres?

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ¡Muajajaja! ¿Qué tal el suspenso? Bueno, como los quiero y no me gusta verlos sufrir, lo actualizaré lo más pronto posible.**

**Por cierto, gracias a todos lo que comentaron en mi Song-Fic "Hurt". Sus reviews estuvieron hermosos… Gracias.**

**Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**** Tres padres, una hija.**

**-**¿tus padres…?- tartamudeó Eli, retrocediendo una paso.

-Pero Eli y yo nunca tuvimos hijos...- siguió la pelirroja.

-¡No! ¡Yo soy genética! ¿Acaso no lo ven?- el peliazul se arrodilló, viéndola detalladamente.- Soy Elixie.

-Creo que tiene razón: azul con rojo, es morado.- el chico le señaló el cabello de la niña a la ojiverde.- Y celeste con un hermoso verde esmeralda- este comentario hizo que Trixie se sonrojara.- se mezcla un maravilloso color agua.

-¡Si eres nuestra hija!- exclamó, sorprendida.

-¡Se los dije!

-Pero… ¿Cómo es posible?- preguntó el Shane, mientras Trixie se colocaba a su lado.

-Según tengo entendido, soy genética. Es decir, que vengo de ADN. Su ADN.

-Eso explica lo de la manchita de sangre en tu brazo: porque te inyectaron.- dedujo la joven. Eli se vio el brazo.

-Jeje…- rió la niña.

-Entonces, ¿Qué opinas si te queda a vivir con nosotros?- ofreció el peliazul, con una sonrisa.

-¡Me encantaría estar con ustedes!- exclamó la niña, con una gran sonrisa.

-En ese caso… ¡Bienvenida!- dijo Trixie.

-¡Gracias!- gritó, abrazando a ambos, a lo que ellos corresponden.- pero… ustedes han hecho cosas horribles…- mencionó, separándose de sus padres.

-Lo que haya dicho Blakk de seguro es mentira.- aseguró el Shane.

-Pero veo que esto…- comentó la niña, señalando a Kord y a Pronto disparándole a los guardias.-…es una prueba de que no mentía.

-¡Porque él ha hecho cosas peores…! No te las puedo decir: eres solo una niña- mecionó la ojiverde.

-¡Mirame! ¡Tengo trece años, técnicamente! Y ustedes, siendo mis padres… ¿no confían en mi?

-Perdón, pero no leí libros de paternidad.- comentó Eli.

-Oye, es llamativo todo esto de que tengo una hija genética y eso… pero tenemos cosas más importantes que atender.- mencionó Trixie, marchándose y dejando a Eli y a Elixie solos.

-Mira, hace unos minutos me enteré de que tengo una hija genética con Trix, y creéme que no he parado de pensar en la posibilidad de que ella y yo… pues… seamos algo más que amigos. Y como tú tienes ADN de ella, significa que te tengo que cuidar, pues también tienes el mío. Por favor, quédate con nosotros.- pidió Eli.

-Lo siento.- dijo la niña, sacando su lanzadora y apuntándole a su padre- pero tengo que obedecer a mi jefe.

-¡no lo hagas! ¡No planeo hacerte daño!

-¡Alejate!- gritó, antes de salir corriendo hacia unb¡ bosque cercano.

-¡Elixie! Ay, Elixie.- él fue en busca de Trixie.- ¡Trix!

-¿Si?- preguntó ella, acercándose.

-Elixie fue al bosque. Yo la buscaré. Mientras, tú, me cubres ¿ok?

-Si a Elixie le pasa algo, que cuente conmigo.- dicho eso, la pelirroja coloca su lanzadora en el soporte y se va corriendo tras Eli.

-¡Chicos, ¿A dónde van?!- gritó kord desde el duelo.

-¡A buscar a nuestra hija!- contestaron los dos, perdiéndose en el bosque.

-¿Hija? ¿Desde cuándo tienen una hija?- se preguntó.

-¡Elixie!- exclamó Blakk, quien escuchó la conversación, corriendo hacia el bosque.

-¿Elixie? ¿Pero qué está pasando?- se volvió a preguntar, volviendo al duelo mucho más que confundido.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**-**¡Elixie, espera!- gritó Eli, corriendo tras la niña.

-¡Ven!- siguió la pelirroja, a lo que Elixie para en lo que parece ser el centro del bosque.

-¡Alejense de mí!- gritó la pequeña, viendo a sus padres con odio y rencor.

-¡Ya la oyeron: váyanse!- gritó Blakk, quien llegó abrazando a la niña, a lo que ella corresponde. Al ver tal acto, Eli y Trixie supieron que Blakk había puesto a Elixie en su contra.

-Elixie, por favor, escúchanos: somos jóvenes, sí, pero te queremos de todos modos. Cuidarte es nuestra obligación; no la de Blakk.

-¡Callate!- gritó la niña, tirando una babosa carnero, a lo cual los chicos esquivan, pero no planeaban hacerle daño a la pequeña ni nada por el estilo.

-Elixie, escúchame, por favor.- volvió a pedir el Shane.

-Acaba a la chica- ordenó Blakk, dándole una babosa granada a Elixie, a lo que ella carga y apunta a su madre.

-¿Qué te parece esto, madre?- preguntó en tono burlón, a lo que Eli le arrebata la lanzadora con una piedra.

-¡No le hagas daño!- gritó el Shane, abrazando a Trixie.- ¿Qué no ves en lo que te convirtió Blakk? Recuerda que somos tus padres, y que no puedes dañarnos.- al niña quedó pensativa.

-¡no los escuches, niña!- exclamó Blakk.

-¡No!- negó, volviendo su vista a Blakk.- me está pidiendo que dañe a mis padres ¡Eso es imperdonable! Me decepcionó, y no piense que me quedaré con usted!- dicho eso, Eli le pasó su lanzadora y ella le apunta al ojiverde.- mejor retirese.- Blakk lanzó un bufido y se fue, a lo que los jóvenes se le acercan a la niña.

-Has decidido bien, Elixie.- comentó Trixie, sonriéndole a su hija.

-Mejor vamos a casa.- ofreció el chico, llevando a su nueva familia a casa.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Pa- pa- pa… este fic no termina; solo le falta un cap.**

**¡Un saludo a Mariita88 y a WeAreNever!**

**Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Un nuevo miembro, una nueva vida.**

-¡Vámonos!- gritó Eli, montado a Elixie en su meca.- ya puedes manejar mecas, creo...- todos se montaron en sus mecas, a excepción del peliazul, el cuál tuvo que manejar la de Trixie mientras ella iba detrás.

-¡Ella es genial montando a Luki!- exclamó la pelirroja, desde el asiento trasero de su Meca-Tigre.

-Si... creo que ya se que regalarle en un par de días...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¡¿ME PUEDEN EXPLICAR QUE ES ESTA COSA?!- gritó Kord ,señalando a Elixie, mientras ella jugaba video-juegos.

-Te lo podemos explicar... solo que no sabemos como.- habló Eli.

-Es obvio que nadie sabe como explicar la reproducción humana de manera "detallada".

-¡No seas mal pensado! Ella es genética.- explicó Trixie, sentándose al lado de su hija.- Ella tiene nuestro ADN.

-¡Sip! Yo soy el producto de el ADN de Tamara y Ednesto.- Eli y Trixie colocaron una cara de "¿Que rayos?"

-Eso tiene más sentido...- Comentó, colocando su mano en su barbilla.-¿Y? ¿Que juegas?- Preguntó, al tiempo que se sentaba junto a ella.

-Pelea de poder.- Contestó la niña, sin dejar de ver la pantalla.- ¿Por que?

-¡Porque te voy a vencer!- Exclamó, tomando el control.

Cinco segundos después...

-¡Golpe final! ¡Aja! ¡Te gané! ¡BAILE DE LA VICTORIA!- Gritaba Elixie, bailando su "Baile de la victoria" por toda la sala.

-Me ganó más rápido que tú y tú.- exclamó Kord sorprendido, señalando a Eli y a Trixie.

-¡Exacto!- dijeron los dos al unísono.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿Que le pasa, señor?- Preguntó Morris, entrando a la oficina de su jefe. Últimamente el había estado pensativo desde aquel día en el que Elixie lo dejó. Ella había estado formando una parte escencial de su vida.

-N-nada, Morris...quiero estar solo...- Morris se retiró, pues sabía que Blakk había estrechado lazos muy fuertes con esa niña, era como su hija, pero lamentablemente, ella tenía que disfrutar de sus otros padres.

Ella era la hija de dos grandes lanzadores, y de un empresario malvado e ingenioso. Y aunque ella no haya venido como se debería al mundo, tendría una vida algo normal con sus padres adolescentes, quienes harían lo que pudieran por cuidarla como es debido.

Esta pequeña, sin duda, era un gran experimento, de esos pocos que salen bien. ¿Que se necesita para crear vida genética sin defectos? Simplemente, se necesita ADN Juvenil.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**¿Que tal el final? Si otras personas quieren a Elixie en sus fics, tendrán que pagarme 300 Bs... Neh, mentira. Pueden colocar a Elixie en cualquier fic cuando quieran. ; ) .**

**Gracias a todos por sus consejos y por seguirme hasta el final de este fic. Cómo pueden ver, o leer, me acabo de unir a este grupo de Escritores, ya que, cómo ustedes saben, antes era ánonima.**

**¡Gracias a todos por su apoyo!**

**Bye!**


End file.
